


Mystic Messenger one-shots

by Shadowrosa6



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Aftermath of Torture, All are set within their respective universe/routes, Also mentions of torture, Also written to get my thoughts on the current situation in my current route out of my head, Attempt at Romance, Don't Judge Me, Don't tell me to change her to MC/Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jumin Route Spoilers, Jumin is my husbando, M/M, Made For Each Other, Megan IS MC, Mentions of an ongoing divorce, Mostly written to de-stress and cheer myself up, My style of writing is weird okay, Off-screen Relationship(s), Only for Megan's family though, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Read the darn summary if you're going to complain, Romance, Spoilers for other routes once I complete them, There will be dark elements and tones at times, Yoosung Route Spoilers, no chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: These are mostly one-shots I've posted on DeviantArt that I've decided to post here too. Quick note that most are set either after a route or during a route. Also forgive any OCC moments and mistakes in lore and such, I've only completed Jumin's route, Seven's route, and Yoosung's route and am currently trying to get Zen's.Some of these I haven't put on dA yet, so they are exclusive to AO3 right now.Important note: I write these completely for my own self-indulgence, I apologize for any OOC moments, as well as any grammar errors, typos, and/or tense mess ups.AND EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: Megan Trelearan IS the Main Character/MC in my headcanon, if I ever include MC in this, which is most likely never going to happen, her name will be Temperance. THAT'S IT. Please don't tell me to change Megan to MC/Reader, that is extremely disrespectful to me as a writer.





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Megan/Shadow looks like, here's a link to the reference I did~ http://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Mystic-Messenger-OC-Shadowrosa6-AKA-Megan-638441319

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This very first one was made before I did Jumin's route, so ignore how weird it is, it's very much set in a mild AU now that I've played his route.

 

_characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Jumin Han's route! Please read at your own risk!**

** This is slightly AU-ish due to me only looking at Jumin's wiki page and thankfully there wasn't a bunch of details. I wanted to show a softer side to Jumin and hopefully, I got it right >w<**

** Some details are different or are changed due to me not having played his route yet and getting most of my info from either the wiki or fanfics, I apologize if he's OOC at some points, I just wanted to write a cute, intimate scene between Jumin and Megan. **

** I don't know exactly WHEN all this takes place, I'd guess around day seven, eight, or nine. **

** AGAIN! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR JUMIN'S ROUTE! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Jumin first met the stranger who had joined RFA, he thought she was a respectable young woman with a flair for the weird and strange and a tendency to word her sentences oddly.  
  
Shadowrosa6 had captivated his heart in a way he just didn't understand, a way he wasn't sure he could ever understand.  
  
He had made several guesses as to what she would look like. Sharp green eyes, copper hair in a messy bun, slightly tan but still pale and being around his age was one of his guesses, though what he got when he saw her in person for the first time was completely different from any of his guesses.  
  
He had come face to face with a teenage girl nearly the same height as he was, six feet, dull blue eyes framed by rimless glasses widened in surprise with her short dark brown cropped hair in a low ponytail. She was unhealthily pale and had dark circles appearing under her eyes. The clothes she wore were baggy, her pants slightly loose on her frame though she didn't seem to care. Her youthful face gave away her age.  
  
He almost thought it was somebody else, until he heard her say. "Jumin?"  
  
That voice. That voice that seemed to linger between high-pitched and low-pitched in tone, always having a mature edge, he knew it well, he had heard it over the phone many times.  
  
He almost took a step back. "Shadow...?"  
  
She chuckled nervously in a way he knew, her eyes darting about in a jittery manner. "Y-Yeah, it's me. Shadowrosa6." She held her hands together, fiddling with them. "Sorry if I'm not as impressive as you thought I might be."

  
He knew, he knew it was truly her. He knew she had an awful habit of apologizing for the smallest of things. He thought it was endearing at times.  
  
He shook his head lightly, No time, he needed to get her back to his penthouse before the hacker tried something.  
  
"I'll ask questions later, we need to go." He reached for her arm, though he was surprised when she flinched back, away from his touch. He saw her eyes widen-was that fear glimmering in those pale blue orbs?- before she came to her senses.  
  
"H-Hacker?" She asked with a stutter as she motioned for him to not touch her as she quickly went and grabbed her phone, a few other things and put on her shoes before stepping out of the apartment and shutting the door.  
  
He confirmed it with a light hum as he lead her to his car and she quickly got in without any prompting, him following into the driver seat.  
  
It wasn't long before he was driving to his penthouse, Shadow was completely silent, seeming unsure of what she could say.  
  
The silence was awkward, it was suffocating to her.  
  
"How old are you?" He saw her jolt a bit before looking at him.  
  
She sighed lightly. "Sixteen." She saw him breathe in deeply. "Big surprise huh?"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" He knew any normal teenager would mention their age at some point, yet she didn't.  
  
"Wasn't relevant." She shrugged. "I did leave subtle little clues in my mannerism and some topics I talked about, though I don't think anyone noticed."  
  
She then snorted. "Besides, I didn't want to be treated or teased like a kid."  
  
"What makes you think we'd treat you any different?" His tone came out slightly harsh, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Really now? I remember you telling Yoosung to get a good GPA." She challenged him. "And everyone treats him like a teenager despite him being older them me and Seven teases and freaks him the hell out, do you really think I wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Seven's pranks or to be coddled like a baby?"  
  
Her tone was daring, challenging him to say otherwise, he almost snapped right back at her, then he began to think.  
  
If she had mentioned her age, Jaehee would have acted like a mother to a small child towards her, Zen would have made more embarrassing remarks to fluster her, Seven would have tricked her into falling for his pranks, Yoosung he wasn't quite sure but he was fairly certain he'd be more childish towards her.  
  
As for himself... He probably wouldn't have let her capture his heart in the way she did.  
  
He sighed. "No, I don't."  
  
"You see? I'd rather behave like an adult and be treated as such instead of being coddled like a babe who's walking for the first time because of my age." She sighed, suddenly tired as she leaned back in her seat. "I.. Apologize for my outburst, I just don't want to be treated like any kid. It was not my intention to hide my age, I thought if I left some clues, maybe someone would figure it out, but I wanted everyone to know the real me without any boundaries stopping them like age."  
  
She sounded older as she spoke, like she did when he chatted with her on the RFA app. He then realized that, despite the age gap between them, she was still the same Shadow he knew, just more jittery when talking.  
  
He shook his head. "It's fine, you have the right to get to know people without restrictions."  
  
He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke next.  
  
"Thank you Jumin, not every person would see it the way you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few days since he brought Shadow to his penthouse to keep her safe, she seemed content enough if a  bit worried about her cats at her mom's house. She did make some remarks on if she was to get ready for the party she needed to leave his house, but she'd be fine remaining here for the time being.  
  
Jumin, on the other hand, was a complete emotional mess.  
  
Putting aside the fact Sarah was doing whatever she could to try to win his heart, he really didn't know what these feelings he had inside him were, he had never felt them before, he didn't even know what they were, though he had a faint idea.  
  
He suddenly came to the conclusion during lunch, that he had been projecting his unrequited feelings for Rika onto Elizabeth 3rd and since she had disappeared, those feelings were now directed towards the young girl in his penthouse right now.  
  
While that conclusion was calming some of the emotions inside him, he was still a mess inside. He didn't even know if Shadow felt the same way towards him.  
  
He resolved to talk about it with Shadow when he got home, maybe she could help.  
  
When he got back home, the sun was still up and he asked where Shadow was, one of the guards replied she went up to the gardens to relax.  
  
He found her sitting cross-legged under a cherry blossom tree with her eyes shut. She had her short slightly curly hair down, the band she used to pull it back around her wrist, the wind was blowing her hair around gently, adding to her serene-looking appearance.  
  
He called out her username softly and she opened her eyes slowly as if waking from a trance. She smiled almost sleepily at him before she got up, stretching a bit.  
  
"Hey Jumin." Her voice was soft, a contrast to her normally loud voice. "How was work?"  
  
"Stressful." He replied, then glanced away. "Can I tell you something?" He normally wasn't this unsure of himself, but he honestly didn't know how to go about this.  
  
He heard her give him the go ahead and all of his emotions tumbled out of his mouth. He told her about how he suppressed his feelings for the sake of efficiency, how having an interest in her sent him spiraling, his paranoia that Sarah and Glam will try to hurt her, how scared he is to let her go back to the apartment for fear of the hacker going after her. Everything had come out at once.  
  
So many emotions had bubbled to the surface, he didn't know how long he talked, only when he was done, he heard Shadow step towards him.  
  
Her smile was kind and understanding, and she said she'd help him sort out his feelings and would always support and care about him no matter what. They stood in silence for a time, merely staring at each other while the sun began to set.  
  
He wanted to embrace her, to hold her and thank her endlessly, he almost did, but then he remembered how she had flinched, he could still recall the fear in her eyes, when he tried to touch her when he first saw her.  
  
He couldn't stop himself from asking. "Why do you flinch away from being touched?"  
  
Her mouth quirked downwards. "Touch... Has never been kind to me, it has always been to harm. I have never experienced any other kind of touch other than to help someone up."  
  
He blinked at that, she had been harmed before? Sure she was a little odd with a temper, but he saw no reason why someone would hit her. Maybe, he could show her a different kind of touch...  
  
He slowly lifted a hand and offered it to her. "Do you trust me?" He said this gently, coaxing her to take his hand.  
  
Her eyes darted to his hand and then his eyes, then slowly, she reached up with both hands and grasped it.  
  
Her skin was smooth, her fingers felt a little frail, and her grasp was gentle but firm.  
  
She stared in wonder at his hand, as if surprised he wasn't moving away. The index of her left hand traced lines on his palm before she aligned her hand with his. Her fingers looked tiny compared to his, but she didn't seem bothered by that.  
  
Removing her hand from his, she glanced at him, nervousness showing, as she carefully brought his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his hand against her cheek, as if she expected him to slap her, though she peeked an eye open when his thumb gently caressed her cheek.  
  
He smiled gently at her, her cheek felt rough, as if she hadn't washed it for some time, but he didn't mind.  
  
She blinked, and it wasn't long before she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes gently, pressing his hand to her cheek with a tranquil look on her face.  
  
He was a little startled when her free hand reached over and laced her fingers with his, her hand fit his almost perfectly, even though his was larger than hers.  
  
"Um..." His eyes snapped to her to find she was looking at him through lidded eyes with a sheepish look. "Can you... hold me?"  
  
He could tell by her expression she thought she was pushing it, but he didn't mind. He slowly, so he didn't spook her, he let go of her hand, trailed his hand along her arm and when he reached where her arm met her shoulder, he moved his hand to the middle of her back then gently pulled her towards him.  
  
His hand that was on her cheek found it's way to the back of her head when she was pressed up against him, an ear to his chest and her hands resting on his chest gently while he held her.  
  
He could feel her relaxing against him as his arms encircled her frame securely, a calm washing over him as well.  
  
He heard her whisper something and leaned his head down so he could hear better.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked in a whisper tone.  
  
"My name, my real name is Megan Trelearan, Jumin." She revealed quietly. "I thought you should know now."  
  
He could feel something akin to delight and happiness bubble up inside him and he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling her hair.  
  
"Thank you, Megan." He replied, tightening his hold on her slightly.  
  
Some time passed, neither of the two made any move to separate.  
  
"...Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked quietly.  
  
He chuckled lightly, the sound reverberating in his chest.  
  
"Of course."


	2. Don't take what is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got ticked off at Glam and Serah for trying to force an arranged marriage on Jumin, so I took my anger out in a story and well.... Let's just say my brother putting on Revy from the anime Black Lagoon's rampage against the Neo-nazis while I was writing didn't help me and only inspired me.

  _characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

 

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Jumin Han's route! Please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING: BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND DEATH ALONG WITH MILD INSANITY.**

**Reader discretion is advised!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I stared down at my phone, still in shock. The news of Jumin's father trying to make him marry some woman he didn't even know was still fresh in my mind.  
  
I had called Jumin minutes ago, but he hung up after saying a few words, saying he was in no state to talk, he had just sounded so lost and hurt it made me want to tell him it was going to be fine.  
  
Shock turned to despair, then despair into burning rage. I felt my blood boil, how dare his father force this marriage on him, how dare he promise THAT WOMAN his son, HOW DARE HE TRY TO TaKe mY JuMiN aWaY?!  
  
I didn't know I had this possessive side in me, I guess I restrained it, it would had worried everyone, driven them away, but NoT nOw!  
  
I toss my phone onto the bed and I change clothes, using some of Rika's old clothing and some black gloves, she was a size smaller than me, but it worked. A simple tank top cut at the middle, short-shorts and my combat boots. I throw on a hoodie for extra measure. No one must see me as I am at this moment.  
  
I take my wallet which my mom had given me around fifty dollars and went out, heading to the local store.  
  
I bought several packs of temp tattoos and a black-ish wig along with contact lenses, the cashier attempted to talk as he scanned my items, but the only response he ever got was "Be quiet. I can't think." I surprisingly had managed to change my voice completely. My new voice was rough, deep and sharp, a contrast to my normally soft in between high and deep voice.  
  
I make a stop at my house, sneaking in and stealing a bag before heading back to the apartment.  
  
I head into the bathroom, bags in hand and shut the door. It was the only room with no camera, so NO ONE will see what happens next.  
  
I used the bald cap and hide my hair under it, fitting the wig on perfectly, I idly note it had a purple like shine in the light. I take my glasses off, and put in the contacts, my eyes now a bright vivid green because of them.  
  
I normally hated contact lenses, but haha. I was so angry I just couldn't care.  
  
I throw the hoodie to the ground, no use for it now. I then apply many tattoos, even one on my face.  
  
I look at myself in the mirror when I'm done and for a moment I'm shocked.  
  
There stood a young woman with very dark purple hair and sharp green eyes clad in a green tank top and brown shorts, a cat eye tattoo under her left eye, claw tattoos all over her right arm, a tribal tattoo on her exposed stomach and a cheery blossom tattoo on the cap of her left shoulder.  
  
I blink, then grin, the woman's face now having a crazy, wide grin and her eyes alight with anger and insanity for a moment before her face goes blank and dead. Devoid of any emotion.  
  
I then reach down and open the other bag, grinning as I had picked the right bag.  
  
Inside were twin modified Beretta 92FS model pistols, which were stainless steel and had a 5.9 inch barrel and slide configuration, 1 inch longer than any standard Beretta 92 model and holsters.  
  
I throw on  a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters from the bag before putting the pistols in their holsters, I then stuff ammo anywhere I could in my outfit.  
  
I then leave the apartment silently. No longer was I Megan Trelearan, I was merely a nameless woman out for blood.  
  
I found out the address for Glam Choi easily, she had it posted on her site for the gods' sakes. And just as I thought, guards were all over the place.  
  
I put a silencer on my guns and took out every guard I saw, no mercy until my goal had been completed.  
  
Long story short for as to how I got in, climbed the walls and broke in, startling poor little puppy Sarah~ when she heard the glass break.  
  
Her appearance was revolting, she had clearly gotten plastic surgery done to look that ugly.  
  
I snuck up behind her just as she was about to call for the guards as she looked at the broken window, silencer coming off.  
  
Oh yes, I WANTED them to know, to hear, it'd make it more FUN.  
  
I cock the gun as I press it against her head, seeing her stiffen up.  
  
"And just like that the first pup met her end. Woof, woof, woof." I state coldy. "Shouldn't have tried to steal what is mine Bitch." **_Click, BANG!_**  
  
She tumbled to the floor. Dead.  
  
I then exit and shoot everything that moves, all will die to satisfy my anger. More come from around the corner.  
_**  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_  
  
Dead, dead, dead, dead.  
  
When I ran out of ammo, I merely reloaded. Sometimes I ducked and let the dumbasses shoot each other. Who gives a rat's ass how they die, they all will meet the same fate.  
  
I worked my way up from the ground floor, no one survived my rampage. And I mean NO ONE.  
  
Funny how rage makes your aim sharper, no~?  
  
I eventually found poor little Glamy hiding in her closet, cowering.  
  
"P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed and I enjoyed the look of PURE TERROR in her eyes~ Oh, how I never knew how much I could enjoy frightening someone to near death!  
  
"Get out of there you worthless WHORE!" I pull her out by her hair and toss her to the ground. When she tries to reach for a guard's gun, I shoot her hand then her legs, making her scream and howl in pain.  
  
I force her onto her back then put a foot to her chest as I crouch down and point the gun between her eyes.  
  
"Now it's MY turn to talk little bitch." I say, a grin spreading on my features. "Here's a little advice for a gold digger like you, if you're going to swindle someone out of their money and plan to make their child marry your ugly offspring, at least make sure and I mean FUCKING SURE that they aren't taken, cause you might just piss off the wrong people who'll come to kill your ass because you tried to take what wasn't yours."  
  
I cock the gun as I press it against her temple HARD. "Now that's some advice to grow on don't ya think? Say hi to Sarah for me."  
**_  
BANG!_**  
  
I can't help it, when I stand I laugh loudly and manically. Let this be a lesson to those who dare mess with me.  
  
No one would take what was mine. EVER.  
  
I make my way out of the home and dive into a nearby lake, washing all the blood and scrubbing all the tattoos away than making my way to a dumpster with no camera, I take off the bald cap and wig before setting them on fire with my lighter and tossing them inside.  
  
The contents of the dumpster go up in flames as I take a moment to remove my contact lenses and gloves before tossing them in and leaving.  
  
I sneak into the apartment's bathroom through the window, change into a spare set of clothes and hide the guns before sneaking out and going back to the still on fire dumpster and toss the rest of the clothes I wore in.  
  
I found some paint and splashed it on my boots before properly heading back to the apartment.  
  
I change clothes once again when I get back before I collapse on the bed and pass out after a call with Jumin, who I chatted for a bit until he said that whenever he thought of me all his stress seemed to disappear and that thanks to this conversation he'd be able to fall asleep now. Least to say, I slept pleasantly.  
  
When I wake up I hear my phone ringing loudly, I pick it up and answer it.  
  
"Hello...?" I reply sleepily.  
  
"Babe!" I hear Zen say with relief.  
  
"What's going on? You sound panicked." I ask, feigning confusion.  
  
"Just turn on the news Shad! You need to see this!"  
  
I get up and turn on the news, there was breaking news, Glam Choi, a well-known business woman in the entertainment business and her _sister_ , Sarah Choi, had been massacred in their own home along will all their guards. There was no footprints, no witnesses, no fingerprints, no weapons or ammo clips. All they found was corpses with bullet holes in them.  
  
"Holy fucking SHIT!" I yell with surprise. "How the heck!?"  
  
"I know right?!" Zen exclaimed. "Who the hell would do something like this?!"  
  
"I don't know!" I exclaim fearfully. "Oh gods, do you think Jumin or his father are okay!? They were in contact with them before this!"  
  
"I don't know Shadow!" Zen was really panicking and I felt sorry for causing his distress.  
  
"Okay, Zen, call the others, I'm going to try to reach Jumin and Seven as soon as I'm done talking with you! But make sure all your windows and doors are locked okay?! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Got it! I'll see you in the chatroom!" Zen hung up and I quickly dialed Jumin's number.  
  
I heard it ring only once before Jumin picked up.  
  
"Jumin! Oh, thank god, you're okay!" I actually teared up a bit.  
  
"Shadow! I was actually about to call you myself but you beat me to it." He sounded worried. "I presume you saw the news right?"  
  
I confirm it with a hum as he continued. "Good, when I saw that on the news, I couldn't help but feel relieved and disturbed, as far as I knew Sarah was Glam's student and they hadn't made any enemies as far as me and my father knew."  
  
"Maybe Glam ticked someone off by going after your father and the guards along with Sarah were just collateral damage?" I suggested and he hummed for a moment.  
  
"That seems to be a logical assumption, perhaps one of my father's girlfriends did it out of spite." He said thoughtfully before I heard someone asking for him. "Ah, I am sorry, the police wish to speak with me in regards to this matter. I shall call you when they are done questioning me."  
  
"Got it. And Jumin?" He made a sound for me to continue and I did in a concerned voice. "Stay safe, alright? I don't want anything happening to you too."  
  
"Heh, I was about to say the same to you Shadow." He chuckled. "I will. Good bye."  
  
"Bye." I say before he hangs up.  
  
I set the phone down for a moment and go into the bathroom. I splash my face with water then look at myself in the mirror.  
  
Just normal Megan Trelearan stared back, normal old me.  
  
I couldn't help but grin slightly, the expression not suiting my face at all now.  
  
I had unleashed a beast last night, and now that very same beast was locked up. Waiting for the next signal to come out, at the next sign of someone taking what was not theirs.  
  
I finished washing my face and got ready for the day ahead with a bright smile on my face.  
  
For now, the beast was sated and slumbering, but it would wake at a moment's notice.  
  
"Let's hope no one is stupid enough to wake it up." I whisper to myself before going and picking up my phone with an innocent smile as I started to text back to everyone who was worried. "Shall we?"


	3. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during day seven Of Jumin Han's route. 
> 
> The evening when Shadow, AKA Megan, and Jumin met face to face for the first time.

 

 

_characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Jumin Han's route! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

I was nervous. I was so freaking nervous.

Here I stood, messing with my hands, in front of Jumin's house, waiting for the security guard to let me know if I could come in or not.  
  
Honestly, if Jaehee hadn't told me to see Jumin, I would have gone anyway. I wanted to see and make sure he was fine with my own eyes. I knew people could lie over text message.  
  
I nearly jumped when the guard came back and told me to follow him, he lead me through the penthouse until we reached an office room.  
  
He gestured for me to go in and I did, smiling nervously as I came face to face with Jumin, who was really surprised as I came in.  
  
He stared at me in shock, mumbling. "I didn't know Assistant Kang would send you. God..."  
  
After a moment he shook his head, as if waking from a trance. "Sorry." He apologized. "I just stared into your eyes."  
  
"Jumin..." I smile at him, he was nearly as tall as I was, being a few inches taller than myself and I'm six foot. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."  
  
"I never expected you to come to my house." He blinked and smiled back. "I feel a bit nervous... to actually see you like this. You're... younger than I thought you'd be."  
  
I scratch at my ear lightly, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. "Yeah, I get that a lot when people find out how old I am because of my maturity." He nodded at my words.  
  
I then lightly blushed as he then said with a frown. "I thought I'd get to meet you at the party. Wasn't it dangerous on your way here? We still haven't caught the hacker."  
  
"It was perfectly fine." I shake my head and smile. "Jaehee made sure I traveled safely."  
  
"Is that so?" He questioned as his smile returned. "Then good."  
  
He then went quiet as he stared at me, I simply stared back before he came to his senses. "Oh, sorry. I can't help but keep staring at you. I still can't quite believe it." He then sighed and frowned. "It would have been better if I went to pick you up."  
  
"It's fine Jumin." I assure him as I step a little closer on impulse. "I don't mind, really I don't."  
  
He blinked before sighing. "Anyways... What did you come here for? Tell me if you need anything."  
  
I felt my lips press into a thin line as I responded. "Jaehee said you seemed to be having a hard time and that I should visit you." I then frowned worriedly. "I came because I was worried about you."  
  
Jumin's eyes widened in surprise. "So... She asked that of you. I didn't realize she'd make such an outrageous request when the hacker's still at large." He then smiled again. "...But I am quite happy that you are worried for me. Regardless, I'm glad you're here safe. Welcome to my home, Shadow."  
  
He then gestured for me to follow him as we left the room. "You seem to have come a long way, so I hope you rest up."  
  
"Your house...." I say as I gaze around, amazed. "It's quite amazing."  
  
He stopped for a moment and gazed at me in surprise. "Do you like it?" I nodded as he smiled. "It was my father's building, but I bought it from him last year. My private garden is near this building." We started walking again. "I wanted to see the roses there every weekend, so I moved."  
  
We then entered a room as he continued. "Whenever I brought one, Elizabeth 3rd seemed very interested. Oh." He suddenly stopped in front of a large cage in the bedroom we just entered. "Late introductions. This is Elizabeth. I put her in a cage for now."  
  
"Meeow..." The ragdoll cat stared up at me with her bright blue eyes in surprise and mild sorrow.  
  
"Hello..." I crouch down to her level and gently offer my hand for her to sniff. "To be honest... You look a bit more pretty in that cage." I said, thinking of shelter pets who were often adopted because of their looks and how sad they looked behind those bars.  
  
"...Really?" Jumin asked as she rubbed her head against my hand, purring slightly. "I think so too. It must be an animal's instinct to restrain those you want most."  
  
I finished petting her as he said. "Oh, come to think of it, did you have dinner yet?"  
  
I shake my head as I stand. "No, I was honestly so worried that I came over without eating."  
  
He frowned a little. "Please feel at home. I can order anything you want."  
  
I stare at him in shock at he continues. "If it's okay, I'd like for you to stay here today... Just tell me what you want. I can provide you anything."  
  
"U-Uh, I, um..."  
  
Seeing my shock, he explains. "I never expected for you to come, but now you're here, I'd hate for you to leave."  
  
"...That's fine with me." I smile slightly as I recover from my shock. "I don't mind that much, just let me text my mom I'll be staying here for today."  
  
I fish my phone out of my pocket, explaining. "I go to and from the apartment most days, and usually I sleep at my mom's house unless I want to stay at the apartment or I simply pass out there. She'd have a spaz attack if I didn't let her know."  
  
"I see." He remarks as I start typing a text to my mom. "What of your father?"  
  
I freeze, my hands starting to grip my phone tightly before I force myself to relax, reminding myself that _he doesn't know the situation with my father because I haven't told him yet_. "He doesn't care about me, hasn't for years. I no longer have or want anything to do with him for the rest of my life."  
  
I hold up a hand as I see him open his mouth. "Please don't ask right now. I'll tell you later. Okay?" I finish typing and send the text as I smile at him.  
  
"...Okay," he says after a moment. "If you'll excuse me, I need to do something. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay." I say as he leaves the room before I sit down next to Elizabeth's cage. "I'm sure you feel lonely Elly. I'll stay here until he gets back, just expect me to start talking to RFA members if a chat room opens, okay?"  
  
"Meow!" She meowed happily as she rubbed her head against the bars and my arm that was pressed against them.  
  
"Heh, you're cute Elly. I see why Seven adores you." I scratch her head with one hand as I open the RFA app and go to the chat room that just opened, hoping I could help Jumin by staying for the night.


	4. Costume Problems And The Meaning Of A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan's having trouble deciding what to go as for Halloween and Jumin gives her some comfort while reminiscing on when she told him her name. Mild spoilers for day nine of Jumin Han's route and his good ending.

  _characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Jumin Han's route! Please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING: Mild suggestive themes, but it never goes beyond some suggestive words, slightly intense kissing and some neck nipping.**

**Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

 

"Gaaah!" The young girl groaned as she flopped onto her back on the bed, earning a chuckle from the male sitting beside her.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" He chuckled at her adorably frustrated look as he reached over to brush some of her hair from her eyes.  
  
"I can't decide what to wear for Halloween Jumin!" She complained while puffing up her cheeks.  
  
"Isn't it a month away? Why do you have to decide now?" He teased her.  
  
"Because! I'd rather know what to wear now than later, I'm just as bad you are when it comes to perfection! I spazz when I don't have a good idea of what's going to happen." She then grabbed a pillow and then screamed frustratedly into it. "God DAMN IT!" She knew she was being childish, but she jut wanted to act like a kid at the moment.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle again at his fiancée's antics, patting her arm comfortingly.  
  
_**Fiancée.**_  
  
It was still a little strange to think of this teenage girl yelling curses and obscenities into a pillow as his fiancée, he couldn't marry her right away like he originally planned once he found out her actual age, he thought she was at least eighteen when she was only sixteen while he was twenty-seven. It wouldn't be proper and it'd be against the law as well. Not that age really mattered to the couple as long as no one found out her age.  
  
He could still remember the night she stayed at his house before he let her go back to the apartment, when she had told him her real name.

* * *

 

  
"....I hope nothing much happened today?" He asked after she greeted him when he came home.  
  
She shook her head no. "Nah, not really... But," She piped up, gazing at him worriedly. "Your meeting with your father, it went well I hope?"  
  
"Yes... You'd know if you read the messages, but it went fairly well." He confirmed her question.  
  
"He's so into that woman that he didn't chance his opinion all at once..." He continued. "But for the time being they won't be able to manipulate him."  
  
He paused for a second, gazing into her eyes. "I had to describe my feelings towards you to convince my father... and that helped me organize my thoughts...."  
  
He couldn't help the impulse so he gently reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek while smiling softly at her surprised expression. "I'm a lucky man to have met someone as pure and wise as you are."  
  
He saw her eyes widen and he continued when he saw her open her mouth to dispute his compliment. "This is quite embarrassing to say, but thank you for being by my side, Shadow."  
  
She shook her head gently as she stepped closer. "I should be the one thanking you, Jumin. For letting me stay by you."  
  
He smiled at her. "You really are special. You're warm and soft... unlike Rika. The kind words that come out of those pretty lips move my heart."  
  
He saw her cheeks tint with red at his compliment and continued. "Ironically at times, I don't want to do anything but rely on you. While I was away from you today... I kept remembering what you said, about staying by my side..."  
  
He watched her blink, wondering where he was going with this. "Every time I remember that, I couldn't help but smile."  
  
"Shadow." She focused on him when he said her name. "If your heart stays with me, then perhaps we can be physically apart."  
  
"Yeah..." She hummed a little sadly. "I think it's time for me to go back to prepare for the party, I hope I can finish my dress in time."  
  
"Yes," He smiled at her, if she couldn't finish it, _he had a little surprise waiting for her tomorrow_. "the party is important for everyone. Things are going well with my father and Seven says the hacker issue is solved, so I no longer have any excuse to keep you here. I don't want to let you go but I shouldn't be a child any longer."  
  
He then reached over and gently laced his fingers with her own while giving her a warm look. "I'll have to be an adult in loving you if I don't want to shame my father. I'll make sure you can go home safely first thing in the morning. I'm sorry I've kept you here so long."  
  
"It's fine Jumin. I didn't mind." She smiled up at him. "And thank you. We'll be able to see each other again soon so don't be sad."  
  
He glanced away. "We'll see each other at the party. So no need to be sad. Even though you're going back tomorrow..." He met her pale blue eyes. "Please let me know if there's anything I can help you with regarding the party."  
  
She frowned. "Uh, what do you plan to do with Elly? Shouldn't you take her back?"  
  
Ah yes, he tried not to think about that.  
  
"For now... I plan to return Elizabeth 3rd to V at the party." He noticed her frown deepen. "I was... a bad owner. I never treated her as a normal cat. To be honest, I'm too ashamed to take care of her right now. I want her to be loved as a true cat from now on."  
  
He breathed in and closed his eyes. "And... there's another problem."  
  
Before he could continue, Shadow interrupted. "But, I think Elizabeth will be more happy if she's with you..."  
  
His eyes flew open in shock. "Do you think so...?" She nodded with a determined look before he looked away while letting go of her hand. "But I still remember her eyes when she looked at me. She always had her eyes wide open... Never had a lot of expressions... So I can't be sure that she was ever happy..."  
  
"My cat Schultz does that too." He looked back at her to see her smiling amusedly. "Yeah, his eyes are all bug-eyed all the time, though he's a loud mouth like Elly so he makes sure we know what he wants or how he's feeling. He's usually quiet or purring when he's happy."  
  
"Really?" He saw her nod as he recalled Elizabeth was often purring. "I see. I'll think about it again since you've said that."  
  
He then looked at the clock, realizing how late it was. "Shadow, it's time to go to bed soon."  
  
He then smiled sideways at her, making her tilt her head. "I want this to be a special night, but.. I plan to keep my control. I know the best harvest period."  
  
He saw her make a strange face at his comment before he continued. "The more I think about how this is our last night... the more juicy the fruit seems."  
  
She definitely got his meaning THAT time, as her face went red and she couldn't seem to decide on whether she was pleased or worried.  
  
"So today, try to keep a conservative mind. If I see the tiniest bit of opening, I'll try to own you completely." He warned her. "I'm all in or all out, so please."  
  
She nodded a bit timidly, clearly no one had ever said things like that to her. "Okay, I'll quietly stay by your side then."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled at her. "You know how to make me happy. Then... Shall we go to bed, my angel?"  
  
He started to make his way to the bed, before a hand grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "W-Wait."  
  
He looked back at her to see her not meeting his gaze and looking nervous.  
  
"Yes Shadow?" He turned back towards her and held her hands. "What is it?"  
  
"M-My name. It's not Shadowrosa6, I'm sure you know, but that's just a name I use on the internet." She says, twitching in nervousness and Jumin felt his heart quicken. Was she really...? "I picked it because I liked to think that all people saw from the outside when they saw me was just that, a shadow, that was quick to disappear from sight. But, I... I don't want to disappear, not anymore."  
  
She looked up at him as she stepped closer, her expression nervous and happy at the same time as she guided his hands to over her heart, he could feel her heartbeat, it was almost faster than his. "I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to hide in the shadows when you love me, so I want you to know the name engraved in my soul, the name burned on my heart, **_my real name._** "  
  
His eyes widened when she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "My name, my real name, is **Megan Trelearan**..."  
  
He felt love and joy bubble up inside and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms securely around her frame, earning a small squeak from her.  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the surprise reflected in those pale orbs of hers.  
  
"Thank you, Megan." He liked how her name sounded and he felt her shiver slightly. "Careful, there was almost an opening there." He teased as he felt her face warm up. "I love you, Megan."  
  
He then kissed her, hearing her make a muffled squeak before she hummed and kissed back, her arms sliding up to wrap around his neck.  
  
God, he'd have to be careful if she was going to be this submissive, or he might lose control...

* * *

 

He could remember how he barely managed to keep in control, but he was glad he stayed in control that night. He could have gotten in serious trouble if he had lost it.  
  
He waited until she stopped yelling to talk. "Perhaps you could go as one of those characters from those games you play?"  
  
She stopped kicking her legs and thought for a moment. "You have a point! Maybe I could go as Ib from, er, Ib."  
  
"Eveb?" He asked before the top her her head and eyes popped up from behind the pillow.  
  
"Not Eveb, IB!" She corrected then looked confused for a second. "Wait, never mind. That's how Ib is pronounced, you'd only be able to tell the difference when reading how to pro... Anyway!"  
  
She pointed a finger up at the ceiling. "I have some pictures of her on my phone, and maybe you could go as Garry! We'd be a matching set!"  
  
"Garry?" Jumin questions as he reached for her phone and grabbed it, turning it on and unlocking it.  
  
"Yeah, he's the young man with purple hair and onyx eyes." She said as he went to her phone's gallery and saw some pictures of a teen girl with brown hair and red eyes with the man she described.  
  
"I think I found the two you named, does the girl have brown hair and eyes?" He asked and he saw her eyes light up, he knew that expression, he had found them.  
  
"Yup! Most people who are fans of the game those two are from often pair them together when Ib is older, including myself." She let out an awkward giggle. "I know, it's a strange thought. But it's just an idea."  
  
"I think we could pull it off accurately." He was pleased to see the look of shock that appeared in her pale blue orbs. "What?"  
  
"W...Won't it cost a lot for accurate clothes, along with wigs or dye?" She suddenly seemed worried and it took a moment for Jumin to realize why.  
  
He often forgot that she was from a commoner-er, poor family who couldn't always afford expensive things like he did, that her family had to save up to get costly things and she wasn't use to being able to get things at the drop of a hat like she could now.  
  
He did love the fact that she never took advantage of his feelings for her, but was also concerned if she kept worrying that nothing would be done.  
  
"Not enough to damage our funds, stop worrying dear." He chuckled as he reached over to pull the pillow away only for her to grip it tighter.  
  
"I can't help it~" She was clearly pouting behind that pillow. "You spoil me way too much, if I don't worry I'm afraid I might become greedy."  
  
"Don't worry. And you deserve every bit of it, my princess."  He reached over again, only for her to wiggle out of reach.  
  
Oh. _Oh_ he knew that look she had now, she was being coy and the muffled giggle confirmed it.  
  
"Heh, you're testing me Megan." His tone was half teasing half warning. "Do you really want me to own you completely?"  
  
"Hmm..." She giggled as she hid her face from view. "Maybe~ I don't know~"  
  
God, she really _was_ testing his control, she rarely became this teasing and coy but usually did this when she wanted a kiss or something, and he sometimes got back at her in a small way.  
  
He smirked, grey eyes twinkling mischievously, as he moved over to her, enjoying how she squeaked when he pulled the pillow away and trapped her beneath him by caging her with his arms and legs.  
  
"Caught you." He then leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She leans up and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing back as Jumin is very much aware of every part of her touching him, even through her silk nightgown.  
  
She lets out a muffled squeak when he gently nipped at her lower lip, allowing him access to her mouth. She then tilted her head to give him more access, making small noises of pleasure.  
  
When they parted for air, Megan murmured breathlessly. "Don't you... have a meeting today Jumin..?"  
  
"There is still an hour left..." He said, kissing her once more. "I don't have... to leave you just yet.."  
  
"But..." She tried to turn her head, breaking the kiss, only for him to start kissing her neck, her weak point. "....C-Cheater...."  
  
"I'm not cheating when you submit so easily..." He teasingly whispered, lingering on the skin above where her necklaces rested, where she was most sensitive. He gently bit down on her skin and could feel her struggling not to make any sounds because he could feel her fingers digging into his back.  
  
The mood was ruined, however, by the ringing of Megan's phone, it was Yoosung's ringtone.  
  
Jumin cursed, he knew she had a small fondness for the college student so she'd answer it without thinking, and he rolled off Megan while she sat up, grabbed her phone and answered.  
  
"H-Hello Yoosung." She greeted him slightly out of breath. "Hm? I'm perfectly fine, just, ah, was working out when you called. Uh-huh. .... Excuse me, but did you just suggest we host a Halloween party?"  
  
Jumin glanced over once he sat up to find her looking at him nervously. "W-Well, I'll think about it and call you back, but it could be very possible, so don't be scared to look for party guests. ... Can costumes be required? Well, unless it's going to be-.... Have it planned for Halloween day? I see... What costumes are me and Jumin going to wear?"  
  
He saw her bite her lower lip as she thought. "Well, I was thinking of me going as Ib from the game of the same name and if Jumin agrees, maybe he could go as my Garry."  
  
He couldn't help himself when he heard that end of her sentence and pulled her to him, hugging her from behind.  
  
She covered the mic of her phone as she made a strained sound before removing her hand from it. "You know it? I'm glad. ... No, we aren't making Jaehee go as Mary."  
  
Jumin couldn't help but chuckle quietly as the call continued and Megan and Yoosung talked about costumes and themes of the party they could do.  
  
While he couldn't help but feel frustrated by both interruptions and the age gap between him and Megan, he certainly didn't mind waiting if it was for her....


	5. His well-deserved {good} ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V reminisces late at night on how Shadow helped change his life.

  _characters/pairing: V/_ _Jihyun Kim_ _x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for the secret endings, some secrets and several parts of nearly all routes! I did my best to be vague, but please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING: Mentions of torture, both mental and physical.**

**Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

He honestly didn't know what he had ever done in his life-time to deserve such a happy ending like this.

His slightly glossy green blue eyes gazed at the slightly blurry sleeping form of a young brunette curled up against his chest.

Even now, he was in a state of mild disbelief, he could recall the day he met her.

Shadowrosa6 or Shadow AKA Megan, the young girl who had changed his world and turned it inside out.

He was at first surprised at the news Seven told him of a stranger appearing in the RFA app, he had panicked thinking it might be **_THEM_** so he rushed into the app only to find a confused girl who had been lead to Rika's apartment by a stranger and warmed up to him despite how stand-offish he seemed.

When he managed to log on, he found that, between chatting with the others, she was asking after him, wondering how he was and expressing joy when she could talk with him, genuinely enjoying speaking with him.

Before he knew it, he was logging on more and more often to just speak with her, risking everything to speak with this girl, whom he didn't even know her real name.

He could remember the chats he had with her over the phone when she called him, finding her in-between voice charming and her personality just lovely.

Of course, circumstances forced them to meet face to face when **_THEY_** threatened her life, planning to even kill her to MAKE him cooperate with them-

But he **refused**. His old feelings had faded, long gone and replaced by new, stronger and healthy feelings for her.

He and Jumin along with Seven managed to free her from **_THEIR_** grasp and escaped safely with her in tow. He had been surprised by her appearance, brown hair and pale blue eyes, the few youthful features he could discern betrayed her age. But she had not been in the best condition when they found her. Clothes ripped up, her silver hair band barely holding her messy hair back, a bloody cut on her cheek and chained to the wall by her ankles and wrists with her eyes now glossy and fearful, but thankfully, not blinded.

She had clung to V and refused to leave his side when they attempted to leave her on her own, what **_THEY_** had done to her, while not much, scarred her to her core.

He had never seen eyes that looked so scared, so terrified. She needed someone, ANYONE to anchor her to reality, or she might go insane.

And so, he decided to stay by her side until the party, where she told him she loved him with all her heart and prayed that he felt the same.

He returned her feelings full heartedly, promising that he would always be by her side.

And now here he was, cradling the young girl who had healed his broken heart and given him her own to cherish.

He couldn't help himself and leaned down to gently kiss her forehead, pulling back when he thought he felt her stir only to see her the same as she was before.

He smiled and leaned down again to kiss her forehead only for her head to suddenly tilt up and for him to kiss her lips instead.

He pulled back with a blush as she giggled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself V."

"Haha, I can tell." He smiled again and leaned his forehead against hers. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, not really." She hummed as she nuzzled the crook of his neck with a content sigh. "Thank you, for putting up with me and my problems."

Ah, there it was again, her thinking that she was a bother to those around her.

He leaned back then brought his hands up and cupped her face in his hands, telling her sternly. "I've told you once and I’ll tell you again; you are never a bother. Not to me, not to them, not to anyone. I know you want to think it’s your fault, but it isn’t. You had no choice."

She smiled gently at him, leaning into his touch. "Thank you, Jihyun. You always know what to say to make me weak inside and feverish.... It feels good."

"Heh... If only you knew the range of emotions you make me feel." He murmured back, staring at her with love in his eyes. "If there was a star for every reason I loved you, I’d need a lot more in the sky."

"H-Hehe..You're making me all fuzzy inside now~" She confessed shyly, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I didn’t think I would fall so deeply for you and here we are."

"And I spent a lot of time thinking it over. I really do love you." He said gently, this wasn't the first time the couple confessed their feelings again, but each time it only reaffirmed their love. "And I always will."

He then leaned down and kissed her properly and deeply as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they stopped, they merely held each other, content to just cuddle and hold each other for the time being, eventually falling asleep in each other's embrace....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during the middle of the night, so don't mind how odd or wonky this might be.
> 
> Most people who have either spoiled themselves on EVERYTHING from Mystic Messenger or have actually 100%'d the game, you KNOW FOR A FACT WHO "THEY" ARE, but since I know some people I know haven't gotten that far in the game, I tried to keep it spoiler-free as best I could.
> 
> I just want a V route honestly, after what he's been through I just want him to be happy ^~^
> 
> May or may not try to write out the V route I thought of, let me know if you guys want me to try writing the route I thought of!


	6. Maybe it was a dream, perhaps not....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a "nightmare" of a life where, instead of Shadow choosing him, she instead chose 707. But who knows if it really was a dream...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while I was trying to get into 707's route, mostly to get my guilty feelings over leaving Jumin behind. Might be AU-ish after I finish Seven's route.
> 
> Edit: Yep, I was right. This is set in a mild AU now that I've completed Seven's route.

  _characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, mentions of Seven/707/Luciel Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

**QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Jumin Han's route and Seven's real birth name! Please read at your own risk!**  
** WARNING: Mild suggestive themes, but it never goes beyond suggesting something _might_ have happened.  **  
** Reader discretion is advised! **

* * *

He just didn't understand.

 

 

One moment Jumin was happily holding the love of his life, talking with her about plans to go to Japan, next thing he knew he was sitting on his couch, petting Elizabeth while talking on the RFA app.

He didn't realize it, at first. He continued on like normal, even when username "Shadowrosa6" entered the chat room.

But....

He couldn't help but notice, while she was pretty friendly with himself, most of her attention went to Seven, and some odd feeling of, jealousy perhaps, came over him when he read the chat logs with her and Seven. Like Seven was talking with someone he shouldn't and things weren't like this before.

On the fifth day, it hit him like a brick.

Somehow, he didn't know how, he knew, within his heart, he had _**loved**_ her before.

Over the course of the days leading up to the party, even with the drama happening, he remembered a different time, where his father tried to force him into an arranged marriage, where he kept Shadow-No, Megan at his house until the day before the party, he even remembered proposing to her in front of all the reporters.

It was too late, however, that he remembered, it wasn't long after he remembered it all that Seven and Shadow announced that they were now happily a couple.

It felt like someone ripped out his heart and soul when he saw the messages.

He couldn't stop himself from calling her the day before the party, waiting nervously as her phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Ahh! Let me take this call Saeyoung!" He heard her laugh, he didn't realize until then that he missed the sound of her laugh, of her _voice_. "I'll get back to cuddling with you after, okay?!"

He heard Seven's faint reply before the sound of a door being shut was heard.

"Sorry, Jumin~" She giggled. "I had to go into another room, Seven's being clingy, what can I do for you?"

He took a deep breath. "I know, this is going to sound crazy, but listen, please?"

"Okay...?" He could hear the silent question in her tone, but she also sounded worried.

And then he told her everything, from the largest event to the tiniest of details, of the life he had with her, even describing what she wore.

Throughout his tale, he heard her voice hitch a few times and when she made a comment, her voice was neutral and soft.

"...What I need to know is," He said when he finished telling her. "Was it just some fever dream, or did it actually happen? Please, be honest."

Silence met his ears, he checked and she was still on the call, she just wasn't speaking.

"Megan." He heard a sharp intake of air come from her end. "Please."

"...I am so, so sorry dear." Her voice was weak, very soft from restrained tears. "I just wanted to help him, after he was depressed after seeing that unknown person, I just wanted to help him."

He could barely believe his ears as she went on. She remembered as well...?

"Even when he went back to normal, I could tell he was hurting, _I wanted to help him, all I wanted to do was relieve him of his pain._ I would have never reset if I knew you'd remember. I would have tried to help him in our time, not reset like I did."

"Megan," He started to panic after he heard a muffled sob from her. "Megan-!"

"I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry!_ " She sobbed, clearly trying to be as quiet as possible. "I-I have to go!"

"Megan!" He nearly shouted as she ended the call.

He dialed her number, praying she'd pick up-

And then he woke up.

"Jumin! Wake up!" His eyes snapped open to see Megan leaning over him, clearly worried while shaking his shoulders. "It's just a dream!"

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her and holding her against his chest as he breathed heavily, trying to organize his thoughts as he realized they were in his own bed and it was the middle of the night.

"J-Jumin, you're awake!" He felt her sigh with relief as she hugged back. "You were thrashing around and yelling, I was really worried!"

Once he calmed down, he couldn't stop himself from telling her every part of the "Dream" he had.

When he finished, he swore he saw something like recognition flash in her eyes, like she knew what he was talking about, but it came and went so quickly he couldn't be sure that it had been there.

"Sounds like some crazy dream you had, love." She said as she reached up and gently touched his cheek, softly caressing it lovingly. "But you have no need to fear, I'm not going anywhere. It was merely a dream."

"I'm glad you think so." He murmured as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not sure how I'd react if that were real..."

"It's not real, it was a dream." She repeated before she kissed him on the lips, him responding passionately, with such a fervor it took her by surprise.

Least to say, they didn't sleep much that night due to their activities.

But what do you think? Was it merely a dream, a by-product of Jumin's paranoia, or was it not? Was it reality for Jumin for one single long night?

Who knows.

Maybe it was a dream, perhaps _not...._


	7. The options available at her fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how the main character feels about the bad ends, the routes, and of course, when you start over after finishing a route or decide to leave one? Well, here's Megan's thoughts, some of her experiences with her first routes and her feelings.

  _characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, mentions of upcoming Seven x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Jumin Han's route, the very first bad ending and some of the first few days in Yoosung's route! Please read at your own risk! **

** WARNING:**

** Mentions of torture, both mental and physical,**

**  mild suggestive themes, but it never goes beyond suggesting something might have happened.  **

**  
Reader discretion is advised! **

* * *

She didn't know what was happening, at first.

She had been bored and decided to download an interesting app that looked like a game, only to be sent spiraling into events she had little control over.  
  
In her first run, when she was blissfully unaware of what powers the app had given her, she had refused to admit there was a password lock on the apartment and ended up being captured by the person she had been talking with.  
  
For one single month, she had been captured, tortured and had barely held onto her sanity, then her options appeared.  
  
Save, Load, and Start Over.  
  
She didn't know if what she saw was real or not, but she picked Start Over, then found herself back at the door of the apartment.  
  
She had almost panicked and ran, almost. But she knew she'd be captured again if she ran, so she went along with what Unknown told her to do and went inside once getting the password, but not before flipping the bird as she went inside, giggling childishly.  
  
Then she ended up in another chat room as soon as she was inside the apartment, where she met the people who changed her life.  
  
Zen, the actor, whom she first thought was a womanizer but later found out he was a cute narcissist.  
  
Yoosung, the college student and LOLOL player whom she found cute.  
  
707, the goofy hacker who almost always made her laugh.  
  
Jaehee, the hard working assistant of Jumin Han who she found her patience admirable.  
  
V, the mysterious boss of this "RFA" who never stayed in chat rooms long.  
  
And Jumin.... She felt some kind of kinship with him, like he had been through a past much like hers. Though what gave her that idea she didn't know.  
  
They were, understandably, hostile and wary of her, apparently, the app she downloaded was a private one no one other than the people in RFA were suppose to have. 707 had traced her IP to their dead team member, Rika's apartment, which freaked them out more.  
  
After clearing up the mess by stating she had downloaded it from the app store and a strange named Unknown had led her to the apartment where she was, she was offered the chance to join RFA as the party planner, Rika's job.  
  
She had thought about it, while those in the chat room waited quietly.  
  
This was her chance, her chance for a new start, no father preventing from getting a job, no over protective mother telling her yes or no, this was her choice and her choice ALONE.  
  
And she agreed, Jumin liked her quick answer while Jaehee worried she wasn't a careful person, which Megan had corrected her by saying she was careful, she just didn't think this was going to be dangerous.  
  
Man, she **_really _** jinxed herself there.  
  
The app she downloaded, which for some reason she couldn't recall the name anymore, had changed to RFA Messenger.  
  
For the next four days, she woke up early and went to the apartment, spending most of her day there, looking through some of the documents before Seven had called her and, jokingly, said he'd need to lock her out of the app if she kept looking through those documents.  
  
She had laughed and said she was bored waiting for someone to open a chat room so her curiosity got the better of her. She promised she wouldn't do it again and would find other ways to entertain herself. When the call ended, she found Seven had installed some apps on her phone to keep her busy, amusing her greatly.  
  
She saved often, knowing she would need a place to go if something bad happened. She was beginning to understand what was going on.  
  
On the fifth day, she noticed a frightening chance occurring inside her. Then she began to understand what mess she was in for now.  
  
She found herself wanting to say cold things to everyone but Yoosung, who she flirted with to no end. Making it seem like she only cared about him and him alone.  
  
When she used her Save option, instead of a letter icon on her current save, Yoosung's icon was there.  
  
"Yoosung's route: Day 6" it had said.  
  
She was scared, she was terribly scared, but she had seen this type of save before. She had played enough Otome games to know.  
  
She was somehow the protagonist of this "otome game" and these were her saves.  
  
She now knew what powers the app she had downloaded gave her.  
  
She had resolved to complete Yoosung's route, figuring she might as well live up to her mistakes, but she broke when she was an utter BITCH to Jaehee and after the yandere-sounding phone call she had with Yoosung.  
  
She saved before pretty much slamming her hand on Start Over, but something was different.  
  
She ended up in a black void with her options and one new one.  
  
Mode select.  
  
Curious, she pressed it and was presented with two new options.  
  
Casual Story, and Deep Story.  
  
Casual Story, which had a current mode icon by it, had icons of Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung by it while Deep Story had icons of Jumin and Seven by it.  
  
She suddenly realized that the mode she was in was the reason she ended up in Yoosung's route while she had been friendly with Jumin, who she had been genuinely curious about and Yoosung she was nice to because he was nice in return to her, she treated people the way they treated her unless she had a reason not to.  
  
She pressed Deep Story, wanting to make sure she didn't end up on Yoosung's route again until she was ready, both mentally and physically.  
  
And the first four days played out again, very much different from the days she went through in Casual mode.  
  
She enjoyed the chats she had with Jumin and Seven, who entered chat rooms more often now that she was in a different mode.  
  
She had been pleasantly surprised when she saved during the fifth day and saw she was on Jumin's route.  
  
Jumin's route threw her for a spin, she didn't know his father was as bad, if not worse, then her own, and she knew he would become just as messed up as she was if his friends abandoned him, so she promised to always stay by his side. She even forgot to save or that she was even in a game during the entire time she was helping Jumin.  
  
She genuinely fell for Jumin, loving him with all her heart and him loving her in return.  
  
It wasn't until when she was in the bathroom after taking a shower with Jumin months after she got his good ending that her options appeared again.  
  
Jumin wasn't in the room so he thankfully didn't see, but Megan had panicked and saved to get them to disappear.  
  
But the appearance of her options got her thinking, back to when Seven and Yoosung found Elizabeth 3rd, and how Seven was depressed after seeing the hacker.  
  
Maybe.... Maybe she could help Seven by starting over and going on his route, maybe she'd find out more about the hacker he saw and what spooked him.  
  
She didn't tell Jumin, he probably didn't even know. Not that she doubted him, it was just he didn't pick up on any very subtle hints about the fact they were in a world that ran on video game logic that she dropped.  
  
So, after a few months of mentally preparing herself and spending as much time with Jumin as possible, she saved and Started Over again for the third time.  
  
And we arrive here in present time to see her trying so desperately to ignore the feelings in her heart screaming for her to return to Jumin and trying to worm her way into Seven's heart so she can relieve him of his pain.  
  
She does worry, though, when she feels her heart jump at some of what Seven says, she knows she's falling for him, she remembers these feelings from before, and that frightens her.  
  
She's scared, that her feelings for Jumin will fade, but she's determined to help Seven, combating her fears.  
  
Her desire to help Seven is the only thing keeping her from turning back, despite knowing that this feeling in her gut about his route being intense, even more so then Jumin's-

 

-is most definitely **_correct._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my musings of how Megan in MysMes must be feeling and thinking about the mess she's in now. Yes, she did become aware of her being in the game early on, though to be honest I myself never got the bad end where I was captured by Unknown, but I needed to give her a reason to become aware of her circumstances of being in a game, so I picked a reason I would actually go for if I wasn't in a good mood, and she actually was pretty annoyed by being forced to go somewhere she didn't know.
> 
> And the experience with Yoosung's route did happen to me, I didn't like the fact I had to be cold towards everyone but Yoosung(I was following a guide for the GOOD ending), not to mention the yandere-ish phone call I had, so I left his route and got Deep Story to go for Jumin.


	8. I am no Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan's thoughts during day five of Seven's route when he warns her to not try to find out anything about him. Very short.

_characters/pairing: Seven/707/Luciel Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Seven AKA 707's route! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

She was admittedly getting worried.

Well, not to say she wasn't the tiniest bit annoyed at Seven for not being honest, well, livid was a more apt description of how she was feeling, but she would never let her emotions get to her.  
  
She was frustrated, but she understood. After all, he only knew her for five days, and could only open himself up to her so much. She was already surprised how much he opened up to her in the last chat she had with him.  
  
She wanted to help him in an instant, fix his head, make all of his pain and worries fly fly away, but she knew all too well that it takes time.  
  
But she was no angel, despite Seven calling her one for encouraging him, she was, to partially quote a song she heard....  
  
_**"I'm not anyone special, just a lonely despot who made the wrong choice."**_  
  
She didn't care if she got hurt by finding out more about him, despite him warning her to not try to find out more, she nearly snapped, yes snapped, that it didn't matter if she got hurt and she was already broken and destroyed. But she held her fingers and listened to what he had to say, not that she'd follow what he told her to do.  
  
She already figured out the Seven everyone saw was merely a mask. A FAKE. She had worn one for many years, so she knew how to spot one, he even in a round about way admitted he wore a farce.  
  
She would help him, even in the long waiting times to talk with him, no matter what it cost her.  
  
After all...  
  
She didn't figure she had anything left to lose after her family became so very broken and after her first **_BAD END._**


	9. Omake Pfadlib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic/Ventfic I made at night while listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX59fK8Ya_4 Not sure if this is allowed... Please let me know if songfics aren't allowed here.
> 
> Also, the order of who's talking doesn't change at all, I name off who speaks what line in my own first lines.

_characters/pairings: Seven/707/Luciel Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me,_ _Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, Zen/Hyun Ryu x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me,_ _V/_ _Jihyun Kim_ _x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, Yoosung Kim_ _x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, Jaehee Kang_ _x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains vague spoilers for all routes! Please read at your own risk!  
Also, kinda sorta takes place during all routes and my fanmade one, dunno, just read. **

* * *

**Will I stay where it's safe and sound?**

**Or will I fight 'till I hit the ground?**  
  
She cares, no matter how hard she may try to say she doesn't.  
  
_"I hope your ankle heals fast Zenny!"_  
_"How was the meeting Jumin~?"_  
_"Jaaaeeeheeee~ Take a break! You need one!"_  
_"Seven, just talk, I'll always listen."_  
_"Yoosung, don't be afraid to talk or rely on me!"_  
_"V, let me know if you need ANYTHING, I'll always help!_ "  
**  
** **Inside this bitter cage, all the flowers wilt down in the crimson sky.**  
  
It's so hard for her NOT to care, she can't stand by and let someone be hurt or in pain.  
**  
** **Take my hand, will we run or stay**  
**In this world, full of cruelty?**  
  
For a while, she was really good at pretending she didn't care about ANYTHING.  
  
**Will we take arms,**  
**With the hopes to see the sun again?**  
  
But she never was a good liar, even to herself. The lie, the mask just broke one day, never to be seen intact again when it was used.  
**  
** **We pray...**  
  
**Do we lack the strength to fight?**  
**Have we lost the will to fly?**  
  
But she can't find it in herself to care about her own well-being. She hates herself, for what reason, she can't find anymore. It vanished long ago...  
  
**The world is dark...**  
**The world is cruel...**  
**But still, we hang on tight...**  
  
She loathes the moments when they see her unravel, just coming undone in front of their eyes. Turning out the perfect Shadow they knew wasn't so perfect, wasn't so pure.  
  
_"Hey, it's alright darling, lean on me whenever you need a shoulder, okay?"_  
 _"_ _,Jagi, don't be afraid to show me your thoughts, your feelings. Don't bottle them up until you can't stand it."_  
 _"If you don't let these feelings out, they'll eat you up inside. C'mon, let me hug you until they're gone."_  
_"Let me help you Jagiya! Let me listen to you just as you listened to me!"_  
_"'Cmon Shadow! Let me kiss your worries away, then your pain will start to heal!"_  
_"Please, just tell me what is troubling you. I'd never turn you away."_  
**  
If this final breath could somehow save this world  
I'd breathe my last sigh and close my tired eyes  
And all the ones we lost, we'd find again  
In this beautiful world we've wished for.**  
  
She'd sometimes lash out at them in her pain and grief, not meaning to, but did.  
_ "Why the HELL do you even CARE about a worthless whiny bitch like ME!? The world would be better off without me!"_

  
**But the world grows darker...  
We can't recover...  
This narrow cage that we depend on slowly crumbles...**  
  
They would always know she didn't mean what she said, she never knew why they understood. At least, she didn't understand when she lashed out.  
  
_"You know why I care, I love you. You're my world, Megan. I will protect you with my life."_  
_"That's a lie. Without you, I might have ended up in an arranged marriage with someone I didn't like, you are the most precious and essential person in my life. I would never trade you for anything."_  
_"Come now, you're being ridiculous. You're a wonderful young lady, and the world would be lesser without you. Besides, I...care deeply about you."_  
_"No it wouldn't and I know that for a FACT! Just look at how you helped me and HIM! We would have never fixed our relationship without you!"_  
_"Megan, you are the source of my happiness. I don't know where I'd be without you!"_  
_"Megan.... I love you, you changed my life in so many ways, I can't begin to even think of a world where you don't exist."_  
**  
** **Is this the end we cannot mend?**  
**We're slowly dying...**  
  
They would hold her until she calmed down, whispering words of comfort to her while she sobbed and cried her heart out.  
  
**If we're here, even with fear,**  
**We must keep fighting...!**  
  
She knew her problems were never going to go away until the court verdict, but she could take comfort in the fact they would always be there for her, even during her weakest moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jagi is dear in Korean and Jagiya is darling in Korean.


	10. The worry that happens while waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan's scattered thoughts while waiting for Seven to arrive. Set during day seven of 707's route before Unknown shows up. Very short and all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind does jump from one thing to another, so Megan's does as well because she is basically me just with a different first name.

 

_characters/pairing: Seven/707/Luciel Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Seven AKA 707's route! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

 

Being worried was now an understatement of how she felt.

She's not ashamed to say she liked acting like a goofball, she liked being silly and Seven seemed to like it.

Though she had been mildly worried about if her feelings for Jumin would fade, she was pleasantly surprised that, while she was clearly falling for Seven and she'd be a fool to deny it, she still felt the same strong feelings for her Jumin.

Yes, her Jumin.

She much liked and preferred the Jumin she helped compared to the Jumin in Seven's route, though she was strongly amused by him calling Yoosung's mother and contemplated doing the same in his route.

But her worry for Seven increased tenfold when he called her and begged her to stay put in the apartment while he headed there because something happened that sent him into full-blown panic mode. She agreed, also attempting to voice her concerns before he hung up.

Now all she could do was sit and wait in this apartment.

She decided to leaf through some documents but couldn't find the will to focus on the words and put them back.

She attempted to answer some emails but knew she screwed up on an email she got from a chef, so she decided to stop and wait for her nerves to settle down.

She's not entirely sure why, but she's really nervous and anxious....


	11. They will never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy for her to go on without wondering where she gets the strength to continue. Very short, set during 707's route day ten.

  _characters/pairing: Seven/707/Luciel Choi/Saeyoung Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, mentions of Jumin Han x _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me__

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Seven AKA 707's route! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

Sometimes she wondered why she did this. To herself, to them.

She felt the wind blowing past her face through the open window as Seven drove back to a safe location while she had her head leaned against the edge of her window in such a way she could feel the wind.

She didn't know how she was able to push forward, to reset when she had a future with Jumin that she could have stayed where she was and not reset, not come back to help Seven.

_**She was so preoccupied with whether or not she could that she didn't stop to think whether or not if she should.** _

But if she had, she would have NEVER known the struggles he faced daily, she would have only known Seven as the funny guy who happened to be a hacker, she would have never known why Seven was freaked out by seeing Unknown, AKA his brother Saeran.

There were both pros and cons to her resetting, and she honestly didn't know which one out weighed the other.

She couldn't help but glance at Saeyoung out of the corner of her eye for a second before her gaze returned to the passing landscape.

Saeyoung would never know, Jumin would never know, anyone she went for next to help would never know the struggles she endured in her own mind with her resetting ability.

She would never tell them, what was the point? Suddenly saying "oh hey, did you know I can reset time back to when you first met me and that we live in a video game world" never ended well.

No, this secret was hers to carry alone, and she'd take it to her grave.

With a jolt she wondered what would happen when she died, would she really die? Would this 'game' end?

Or would she merely return to her last save point, never being able to truly die?

With a shake of her head, she turned away from gazing out of the window to turn on her phone to head to the RFA app.

**_It was best not to think of such things._ **


	12. Messing around, troubled thoughts and a confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan messes around with Zen then has some mild troubled thoughts before she agrees to something Saeyoung asked her. Set hours after 707's after-ending.

 

_Characters/pairing: Seven/707/Luciel Choi/Saeyoung Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, mentions of Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Seven AKA 707's route and after ending! Please read at your own risk! **

**WARNING:**    

**mild suggestive themes, but it never goes beyond suggesting something happened/happens. **

* * *

 

_**{Shadowrosa6 has entered the chatroom.}** _

**Zen:** SHADOW!

 **Shadowrosa6:** Hi Zen, Jaehee, Sing-sung.

 **Zen:** Sing-Sung?

 **Shadowrosa6:** Haha, that's my nickname for Yoosung. YooSUNG, Sing-SUNG, get it?

 **Yoosung:** I like it!

 **Shadowrosa6:** :D

 **Zen:** Anyway!

 **Zen:** You guys are still going after Saeran?

 **Shadowrosa6:** Yeah, Vanderwood's been really good at avoiding us, so it's taking us a while.

 **Shadowrosa6:** We spend each night in a different hotel, but I don't mind. :)

 **Shadowrosa6:** We have to keep moving to stay on the trail.

 **Zen:** Has he tried doing anything to you?!

 **Zen** : Be on guard Shadow. Men are wolves!

 **Shadowrosa6:** Relax, he hasn't done anything to me.

_**{707 has entered the chatroom.}** _

**Shadowrosa6:** At least, nothing I didn't like or didn't ask for ;3

 **707:** fml% &Hg56uj

 **Zen:** WHAT?!

 **Shadowrosa6:** hehe~

 

She can hear Saeyoung laughing from the other side of the bed and smirks while giggling.

 

 **707:** SHADOW.

 **707:** I thought we weren't going to broadcast our activities!

 **Shadowrosa6:** He asked for it~

 **Yoosung:** Should I leave until you two are done? T_T

 **Shadowrosa6:** That would be wise.

 **Shadowrosa6:** I don't want your innocence tarnished. ^.^

 

Cue Yoosung's blush emoji, he really was too adorable.

 

 **Yoosung:** I'll come back in ten minutes!

_**{Yoosung has left the chatroom.}** _

**Shadowrosa6:** Now where was I? Oh yes.

 **Zen:** STOP

 **Shadowrosa6:** Saeyoung is pretty damn good in bed if I do say so myself~

 **Zen:** NOW I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OF YOU TWO

 **Zen:** GAHHHH

 

His laughter is like music to her ears as he starts to laugh harder, feeling the bed shake beneath her.

 

 **707:** Naughty naughty boy~

 **707:** Did you just imagine us screwing each other~?!

 **Zen:** GET THIS IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Think of your new role, quick!

 **Shadowrosa6:** Got ya~

 **Zen:**....

 **Jaehee Kang:** You were messing around?

 **Shadowrosa6:** Yes.

 **Shadowrosa6:** I'm honestly surprised you fell for it.

_**{Yoosung has entered the chatroom.}** _

**Shadowrosa6:** I'm only 16 and turning 17 in a few months!

 **Shadowrosa6:** You really think I would let Saeyoung push things THAT far when I'm still 16 without thinking?!

 **707:** Lololol

 **Yoosung:**  lololololol

 **Yoosung:** She got you goood~

 **Zen:** SHUT UP

 **Shadowrosa6:** I'm even more surprised Saeyoung went along with it. hahahaha

 **707:** I wanted to see his reaction

 **707:** I think I rubbed off on you too well~

 **Shadowrosa6:** I don't mind~

 **Zen:** You two are impossible!

 **Shadowrosa6:** No, we just like to mess around~

_**{707 has left the chatroom.}** _

**Shadowrosa6:** Hehehe

 

She was slightly surprised when she felt arms wrap around her middle as Saeyoung hugged her from behind.

 

 **Shadowrosa6:** Oh.

 **Shadowrosa6:** Saeyoung just put his arms around my waist from behind.

 **Shadowrosa6:** He's looking at me expectantly.

 **Shadowrosa6:** got to go.

_**{Shadowrosa6 has left the chat.}** _

"They're going to freak out over that." Saeyoung murmured in her ear as she closed the app.

"I don't really care." She murmured back as she set down her phone. "They know I'm yours, why not affirm it?"

"You have a point." He agreed as she leaned into his embrace, enjoying his warmth, his presence.

She'd be lying if she didn't say she was exhausted from two things, one was tracking down Vanderwood. The other.... Saeyoung hadn't been accepting of her feelings for him in the beginning, he had been very cold actually.

When he snapped at her once, she actually retreated back to her Jumin save for a while, needing some comfort and being genuinely hurt.

She didn't expect things to be easy, it was never easy, but she hadn't expected Saeyoung to be so hostile towards her.

Sure he warmed up to her, but it was really hard for her to not show how much he hurt her at the time.

She doesn't focus on the past, though, her heart just needs time to recover, but that doesn't mean she can't love him with all her heart.

She squeaks when he suddenly kisses her(how did she not notice him tilting her head back!?), her hands beginning to grip the sleeves of his shirt.

"You looked deep in thought," Saeyoung whispered when they parted for air. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." She murmured as she turned in his arms to face him, finally deciding on something. "...Remember what you asked me earlier? About leaving a mark on me?"

He nodded, unsure of where she was going with this. She breathed in deeply and put her hands over his heart. "I'll let you. I don't care about the risks, I want you to leave a mark on me."

His golden eyes widened considerably before he smiled and held her close, his embrace becoming slightly tight.

"Thank you, Megan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Saeyoung, my heart is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was REALLY hurt when Seven pushed me away early on in his route, so that colored my view of his route even though I got the good ending. I was actually tempted to run back to Jumin's route, I was that hurt. I'm certainly never playing his route again.
> 
> I wish people would accurately depict Saeyoung correctly in fanfics, cause NONE of the ones I read prepared me for THAT part of his route.
> 
> I do adore Saeyoung now, I will say he's really sweet when he warms up to the player and accepts their feelings, but Jumin is still my husbando. At least he didn't hurt me like Saeyoung did.


	13. The path she now walks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's decided to reset again, and let fate decide who shall capture her heart this time. Very short.

_characters/pairing: Seven/707/Luciel Choi/Saeyoung Choi x_ _Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, mentions of upcoming Zen/Hyun Ryu x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, or Yoosung_ _Kim  x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me,_

_Disclaimer:  Cheritz owns all things associated with  Mystic Messenger. I own the story idea and myself._

* * *

 She decided early on, that she would reset once again.

Maybe she was selfish, maybe she was being a crybaby, but she'd be damned if she cared about remarks like that.

She knew, that she'd need a healed heart to love Saeyoung properly and it'd take a long while for it heal with him, so, she'd heal it in her own way.

A month and five days, she spent with him before she pressed start over once more for the fourth time.

She ended up back in that black void and changed her mode to Casual story.

She already decided she would help Jaehee last, not because she disliked her, but she had the feeling she'd need to be rude to Jumin... Something she dreaded.

But now, she's indecisive, she doesn't know whether or not to heed the pull of Yoosung's innocence once again or fall for Zen's charms.

Who will capture her heart this time? Since she can't decide, she's going to let fate decide this time, merely acting as she would normally.

She prayed her heart would heal and she wouldn't end up broken again.

Though she walks an uncertain path now, she still continues on.


	14. Her [un]spoken pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is tormenting Megan while she sleeps and Jumin doesn't know what to do when she won't explain it more than 'it was just a nightmare.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm still hurt over what happened in Seven's route, so I wanted to write Jumin cheering Megan up from her 'dreams' of Seven's route.

_characters/pairing: Jumin Han x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for 707's route! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

 

He didn't know what happened.

He wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on when Megan started being more clingy than usual, being paranoid whenever he surprised her or walked into the room unexpectedly, just in general acting weird.

She waved off his concerns, stating-

"Don't worry Jumin! I'm just paranoid my father's going to try something he shouldn't. That's all."

But he couldn't brush off when she woke up in the middle of the night, sobbing "I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Gomen ne! I'm so sorry my love!" and refusing to say more then it was just a nightmare.

Something was hurting his princess from inside her own mind and he didn't know what he could do.

He wanted a physical villain he could fight, one he could force away from her, one he could get rid of. It frustrated him, it angered him, that a monster lurked around in her mind, tormenting her when she slept.

Dark circles had appeared under her eyes as the days passed, her aura seemingly more drained with every passing day.

It was on the eleventh day of this she broke down.

Sobbing into Jumin's chest, she shakily had explained that her dreams were haunted by another life she seemed to live, where she had fallen for Seven. But Seven didn't return her feelings at first, she explained that he was cruel, he pushed her away, he harmed her heart but she had held on for some reason she couldn't comprehend and only on the two days before the party he was kind and returned her feelings, but it didn't heal the pain he had done to her heart.

But she had remembered her life with Jumin while in that life in her dreams, she hated it when she openly mocked him alongside Seven, when she was cold towards him and rarely showed affection towards him.

She hadn't told him before, for fear he would be mad she was even having dreams like this, but he assured her he would never get mad at her for something she couldn't control, which had prompted a flash of guilt to appear in her eyes and she apologized again for her mind doing this.

He stayed close to her as she recovered from the now gone dreams she had, her energy returning slowly. He even skipped work to stay by her side.

On the day before she went back to normal, she stated. "I want you to know, if something ever happened to me or I'm forced to leave for a time, I will always come back to you, no matter what."

He didn't know what prompted her to say that, but he was grateful nonetheless.

For he would wait for her if that ever happened.


	15. I am not her, why can't you see that....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan's feelings on Yoosung comparing her to Rika. Set during day six of Yoosung's route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll write something nice and fluffy soon, I really mean it and I've already written a bit of it! But it's gonna take time and I write out how I feel about what's going on, so here's my/Megan's feelings for the current situation in our current route.

  _characters/pairing: Yoosung Kim x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Yoosung's route! Please read at your own risk! **

** WARNING: **

**MENTIONS OF A WOMANIZING FATHER AND ABANDONMENT.**

** Reader discretion is advised! **

* * *

 She hated this.

She had let fate decide who she'd help next, fate decided to laugh at her and put her back with Yoosung.

Sure, now that she had continued a bit further than before she was acting warmer towards everyone and knew she freaked out over nothing, but there was one thing really making her consider pressing "Start Over" again.

And that was the fact Yoosung kept comparing her to Rika, even hinting she was almost exactly like her.

She lost count of how many times she told, no **SNAPPED** at, him that she was _NOT_ Rika,  never would be Rika, he had no reason to think she was anything **_LIKE RIKA!_**

Sure, she was kind and nice, protecting him from Seven's pranks and teasing, hell, she'd go as far to say she was falling for him, he just was so caring and just _**himself**_ was enough to draw her in, but she was different and it _**HURT** _ to see him comparing her to someone long dead.

It reminded her too much of when people compared her to her womanizing father, and she wished she could just blurt it all out, tell them what happened. How her father left her mother, brother and herself, how it screwed her up, how her family was completely **B R ~~O~~ _K_** E ~~ _ **N**_~~ -

But she couldn't.

There was never a time nor place appropriate for her to just say it.

It could wait until after the party she figured, she didn't want them stepping on eggshells if she suddenly blew up and said everything while preparing for the party.

She never said anything in her previous routes, she never saw a reason to.

But now.... She was really tempted to log into an empty chat room and just say it all, even wanting to mention she hated it when people compare her to others cause it makes her feel like she herself as a person doesn't even matter and that all they care about is the fact she's in someone's shadow.

For now, her mouth would remain shut on those matters and she'd continue her efforts, she genuinely wanted to help despite her feelings, see no evil, hear no evil, speak no pain as the saying goes....


	16. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan's panicked thoughts after Seven tells her about what he installed in the apartment. Set during day 7 of Yoosung's route.

_characters/pairing: Yoosung Kim x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for Yoosung's route! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

A freaking BOMB!?

All this time she considered the apartment like a second home in her previous routes, a haven she could go to without fear, and turns out it was a death trap just waiting to be set off and she was stuck there now?!

To say she was freaking out was a HUGE understatement, she was pacing all over the apartment and nearly hyperventilating.

She hadn't told her mother about what happened, she knew she'd spaz and just told her work needed her for the next five days and that she'd have to stay at a place near work because of how early they'd need her. Her mom was weirded out but Megan assured her she was fine with it because it was her first week on the job, they would provide her food and they wanted to see how much work she'd be able to handle.

Lucky for her, her mom bought it.

It was a good thing Yoosung had called her right after, his voice, despite him being just as panicked as she was, calmed her down for the moment so she could settle his own nerves and calm him down. Thank goodness he had gotten it through his thick skull she wasn't Rika hours before Seven told her about the bomb.

But after the call ended, she couldn't sit still.

She HAD to know WHERE the bomb was located, she wouldn't be able to rest until she did.

She looked in every nook and cranny she could squeeze herself into before looking under the desk, finding what LOOKED to be it.

She couldn't help but feel at ease that it wasn't under the bed, she wouldn't have been able to sleep if it had been.

She fiddles with her phone nervously as she waits, praying to all the gods that nothing she did would set it off.

_Seven will fix this, Seven WILL fix the security system, I'm going to be FINE._

These thoughts run about her head, winding her up more and more, but one she wants to scream to the heavens despite knowing it was useless.

_Yoosung, please save me, I'm so, so scared..._


	17. Her plea has been received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to help, she wants to help him so much, she wants to save him. But she couldn't.
> 
> Until now.

_characters/pairing: Yoosung Kim x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me, mentions of upcoming V/_ _Jihyun Kim_ _x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer:_ _Cheritz owns all things associated with_ _Mystic Messenger_ _. I own the story idea and myself._

** QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for the secret endings! Please read at your own risk! **

* * *

 

She was starting to wonder if she was mentally ill or something like it.

How the heck could she just 'flip a switch' in her head and turn her feelings for someone off when she left to help someone else? It was worrying her so much she spent the times between chat rooms staring off into space, trying to figure this out.

What it because she was the protagonist of this "otome game"? It would make sense, because you can reset and go for someone else in most games, so feeling for the others would need to stay in their own routes.

But her current feelings are contradicting that theory.

She was on day nine and everything was going perfectly well with Yoosung but...

She wanted to help V, she hadn't even finished helping Yoosung she wanted to help V so much she was back in the black void staring at the two options.

Casual story and deep story.

No matter how hard she stared, she couldn't find an icon of V for either modes. And it hurt.

It hurt that she couldn't help him like she could with the others, it hurt that he was the only one who she couldn't help, it hurt that he was doomed to suffer alone, it hurt that he was killed when she was with Saeyoung and everyone had been told he committed suicide when she knew the truth, it hurt it hurt so much all she wanted to do at times was cry her heart out like she was doing now.

_**ithurtsomuchshewonderedifhersanitywasdisappearingintothisvoidshecurrentlydwelledin** _ _**-** _

No one would hear her in this timeless void she floated in, it was a space no one but those with her powers could enter.

She occasionally saw other figures in this void, but she never saw them for more than a few seconds to two minutes at a time, one she could recall having long bright pink hair but not much else.

She wondered at times if others could see her. How pathetic she must look, seeing a girl crying her eyes out for no discernable reason.

"Please... I just want to help him!" She cried out finally, looking up, desperation clear on her face. "He never did ANYTHING to deserve what he got dealt! PLEASE LET ME HELP HIM!"

"Your message has been received." A voice echoed back, startling her.

A letter like the ones she saw on her save files when she saved in the first four days flew down, sparkles coming off it as it came to hover in front of her.

She grabbed, seeing it was labeled "Fall/Winter update" on the front.

Hands shaking, what did this mean? she was confused and scared, she opened it.

Something glowing brilliantly flew out, making her drop the envelope and shield her eyes, why so so bright?

When she lowered her arm, she gasped in shock.

An icon of V had appeared below Jumin's on deep story.

Moments later the void was filled with chatter as people, so the figures she saw WERE people, they all seemed excited.

"Oh my god, did they really add his route?!"

"GAHH, so happy!"

"Finally! I've been waiting!"

She winced and covered her ears, crouching down as she cloclosed her eyes and prayprayed for it to stopstop.

_**StopstopstopquietquietquietpleasebequietIcan'tcan'tcan't-** _

Lucky for her, everything became quiet after a minute, and she opened her eyes to see almost of the people were gone and the few that remained seemed to be thinking about leaving their current....something she couldn't make out.

She stood as her arms fell to her sides, looking at V's icon intently.

She could leave Yoosung and go to V, but she was already so far in Yoosung's route, it wouldn't be fair, would it?

She shook her head lightly.

No, she wouldn't leave Yoosung so easily, she would stay for a time before going to help V.

"Don't worry V, I'll come and help you," She smiled as she turned around and pressed the button to take her back to the apartment as she glanced back while her world went white. Her smile was gentle.

_"Just wait for me, okay?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell how desperate I am for a V route XD


	18. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dark, so dark. While she wasn't prepared for being kidnapped, she won't reset. Set in day 9 of my version of V's route.

  _Title: Savior_

_characters/pairing: V/Jihyun Kim x Megan/Shadowrosa6/Me_

_Disclaimer: Cheritz owns all things associated with Mystic Messenger. I own the story idea and myself._

**QUICK NOTE! The story below contains spoilers for some secrets! Please read at your own risk!**

**WARNING: Mentions of torture, both mental and physical, and drug use.**

**Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

 

She herself was at a loss as to what to think.

When she went to help V, she expected all kinds of things, from him comparing her to Rika, to him flat-out rejecting her offer of help, but getting KIDNAPPED she certainly DIDN'T plan for.

The room she was trapped in was dark and musty, her cracked glasses unable to help her see in the slightest.

She could barely move, shackles chained to her wrists and ankles, they dug into her skin when she strained against them, so she barely moved while lying on the floor.

Her breath was slow, almost completely silent as she thought, or rather, struggled to think.

The day before the madwoman she knew was Rika had come and yelled at her for 'Tainting his mind' 'taking away her earth' among other things while she beat the younger up until her rage subsided at which point she left.

The cuts and bruises from that still hurt. Megan knew why she was mad, she knew well enough why.

V was no longer putting up with her abuse and had left her.

She didn't want to break them up, she really didn't, but she wouldn't stand for him being abused any longer. So she helped him by encouraging him, telling him he didn't need to go to such lengths to help, that not everything bad that happened was his fault, she only helped set him on a brighter path, one she hoped would lead to his happiness.

Only she didn't expect his ex to kidnap her and torture her for doing so. Saeran had come before Rika to try to convince her to join him and live in paradise, but she vehemently refused, shrieking his so-called logic was flawed and all he spouted was honeyed lies that the she-devil spat. This only brought her pain, he enjoyed making her scream by torturing her. This continued for a long while these past two days, he even drugged her at points to do some physiological torture to her, nearly breaking her at times.

But she never once begged for him to stop or that she had changed her mind.

No, she'd be betraying both V and the RFA by doing so.

One thing that kept her from breaking was the shining strand of hope in her that the RFA would continue on, that V would find his happiness without her guidance.

That was why she refused to load a save or start over. She would have known if she got a bad end, but she hadn't yet, so she knew this was how things were meant to be.

With a weak chuckle leaving her, she realized she was acting a lot like V did before she helped him, she was playing the part of a martyr.

She curled in on herself when she heard the door to her chamber open, glasses clattering to the floor as she covered her eyes while the light blinded her. A weak whimper left her mouth when she tugged on one of her restraints by accident.

She heard a gasp, several actually, and footsteps rushing towards her before feeling strong arms gently pick her up.

"S-Shadow?" She heard a familiar voice gently stutter and her eyes flew open to see V looking down at her with a shocked look on his face. He was on his knees holding her.

"V-V?!" She squeaked, her voice hoarse and faint. "W-What are you doing here...?"

"Saving you." He replied, his murky blue eyes staring deeply into her own.

"Yeah, yeah, can't leave a damsel in distress after all!" A cheerful voice said and she glanced over to see Seven undoing her restraints on her feet. "Not when she has a very worried _friend_ wanting to save her~" He said friend in an odd way, like there was more to it than just that.

"I'd suggest we hurry up, they could be here any moment." A deep voice echoed, and she turned to see Jumin by the door keeping an eye out. "As I don't think me and Vanderwood would be able to handle everyone."

"What did they do to you?" She looked back to see V looking at her arm when she had been tasered several times before looking back to her as he put a shaking gentle hand on her cheek where Rika's nails cut her.

Despite herself, she smiled weakly. "It's best you don't know Jihyun." He had told her his real name via a phone call and she used it more often then she used his nickname 'V'. She let Seven grab her limp arms as he undid her shackles.

She was about to get out of Jihyun's arms so she could stand, but squeaked when he stood up with her still in her arms.

"J-Jihyun...?" She asked, voice still faint and whispery and he looked down at her.

"We're going to get you out of here." He said firmly with determination. "I promise."

She blinks in shock, before she smiles and leans her head against his chest. "Thank you, Jihyun."

The next few minutes as they moved through the building passed by in a blur, all she really remembered was Seven telling them to stop a couple times, until she heard a gunshot.

She felt Jihyun tighten his grip on her before running as quickly as he could, she heard gunfire as she heard a man, probably Vanderwood, shouting for them to run and he'd deal with this.

She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to see anything she might regret. She felt and heard him skid to a stop at some points, even slamming into the wall once, but his firm grip never once faltered.

At one point she heard Vanderwood rejoin them, telling them he had bought some time but not much, so they hurried out to the car. She felt and heard Jihyun jump into the backseat, Vanderwood not far behind as she heard Jumin and Seven get in the passenger and driver seats before the car roared to life before speeding away.

She felt Jihyun gently nudge her while still holding her, saying gently. "Hey, we're out of that place."

She reluctantly moved her head off of his chest, opening her eyes to look around. She was correct in assuming this was one of Seven's cars, and to Jihyun's left was Vanderwood, who looked like he was extremely annoyed, but she noticed how his eyes flickered to her when she moved.

"Did anyone get hurt?" She rasped, worried that someone might have gotten shot.

"No, we're fine." Seven called back, looking at her out of the corner of her eye before focusing on the road. "I think you should be more worried about yourself Shad."

She chuckled weakly. "Nah, you know I'm a worrywart, can't help it." She then coughed roughly, her body wracked with tremors as she did.

One of Jihyun's hand pressed against her forehead before moving to press his wrist against it instead. "You're running a fever."

"Ack! Heh... Must be a reaction to some of the drugs they injected. Ugh..." She shifted to lean against Jihyun more, feeling so so cold now.

"They drugged you!?" Seven yelled, seeming shocked while everyone else reacted the same way.

"D-Duh, doofus..." She shivered, feeling Jihyun pull her closer. "It's making me feel all weird... Can't think straight....If at all."

"We need to get you to a hospital," Jumin states flatly. "Luciel step on it."

"Got it!" She felt the car lurch as he sped up, making her yelp a bit.

"Don't lose all your hopes and hold onto your dreams." She started to mumble, feeling herself slipping. "We know that you will still keep trying..."

"She's becoming delirious," Vanderwood said. "What the hell did they inject into her?!"

"We'll find out, hopefully, when we get to the hospital." Jihyun answered before be looked down when she started clenching his shirt in her fists.

"I'll continue to reach out to you, I won't abandon you!" She looked up at him, her eyes a bit crosseyed. "It's not fair to be alone, after what you've been through! So let me just ease your pain, please let me stay with you!"

He blinked a bit, before he held her closer while petting her head gently. "Okay..."

The two stayed like that until they reached the hospital, Jiyun calming her while she muttered incoherently.

He knew somehow, that it was the real her when she pleaded with him to let her stay with him, and he felt his heart warm at it.

He wouldn't turn her away, even if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah... I really don't know where I was going with this. Having a headache while finishing this didn't help.
> 
> This is the scene from my version of V's route where he saves Megan from Mint Eye. Yes, she is quoting a Undertale song cover, but it's how she feels really.
> 
> Gah, I feel sick because of my headache, can't think of anything else to write here.


End file.
